


Going Down || Jughead J.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale





	Going Down || Jughead J.

“Take. It. Off.” Jughead demanded, prepared to tackle me.

“And if I don’t?” I giggled, fixing my hair so it’ll look well with his beanie. I heard him growl under his breath before he came at me. He tackled me on my bed, pinning my arms down, the beanie falling down to my floor. “Now that’s not far!” I said, struggling against his restraints.

“It’s not fair that you took my beanie.” He said, blue eyes staring into my E/C eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, diverting his attention, and flipped us over so I was on top. “Talk about ‘not fair’.”

“You started it,” I said, giggling. “And I’m gonna finish it.” I attack his sides with my hands, tickling him.

“That’s it!” He grabbed my wrist flipping us over yet again, by now both of us are on the edge of the bed, close to falling off. “I banish you from this bed.”

“You can’t kick me out! This is my bed!”

“Watch me,” he started tickling me, from my laughing and fighting him off, I slide off the bed and let out a little yelp.

“Jughead!” I yelled, he gripped onto my arms, and lowered me down to the floor slowly.

The panicked look on his face changed as he cracked a smile. “I kicked you off, didn’t I?”

“You butt!” I said, grabbing his beanie and throwing it at his chest, he brust out laughing, falling back into the bed.

Once his laughter died down, I speak up. “You know, the floor is a lot more comfortable, especially without you attacking me.”

“Then maybe I should come down there?”

“No! Stay up there, I’m enjoying my banishment.”

He chuckled, “I love you Y/N,” he peaked over my bed, looking down at me.

“I love you too, Jug.”


End file.
